Recuerdos
by TamashiHimura
Summary: One-shot.Son recuerdo de Alice pero desde un punto de vista diferente donde se muestra desde un punto de vista diferente .


Esta realizado de fans para fans , le pertenece a su respectivo dueñ y Autor (a)

* * *

Ambas hermanas pero separadas desde el momento que nacieron, una por ser un demonio y la otra por ser el sello, unidas por un lazo irrompible, se comunicaron por años en secreto atravesó de aquel espejo .La ultima pertenencia de la madre de ambas.

Idénticas como deben ser un par de mellizas , las únicas diferencias su cabello y los ojos , la mayor con una cabellera blanca y ojos rojos como el infierno llenos de odio ; la menor con una cabellera negra-rojiza y ojos violetas .Llamadas Abyss y Alice, ambas convertidas en demonios por pecados ajenos pagan , con la fría soledad eterna sin recuerdos .

_¨Pequeña Alice, tan solitaria siempre ¨_

Oyes decir, sabes que esas voz solo se oye cuando esta por abrirse la puerta, gruñes por lo bajo y vuelves a ocultar tu rostro entre tus piernas. No puedes hacer más, estas aburrida de pelear con otros infelices convertidos en demonios, sabes que tu hermana se siente sola, junto a todos sus títeres, la única compañía que quita su frio es aquel demonio felino que te es familiar. Te levantas a ver al pobre estúpido que condenaran.

Más logras escuchar aquella melodía, que está enterrada en tus recuerdos .Usas los pocos poderes que no tienes sellados para ver. Ahí está, el tu salvación, sonríes con diversión .Un gruñido similar al tuyo se hace oír, tu hermana está molesta, eso te extraña siempre le parece divertido todo.

Usando tus habilidades haces acto de presencia, así sea solo en ilusión; lo proteges reclamándolo como tuyo, como tu presa, una vez que terminas allí te sientes cansada, pero satisfecha solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él llegue hasta ti .Porque ambos son la única salida del otro de este laberinto.

Te acomodas en una posición cómoda y duermes, durante mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, poco en el infierno que maneja tu hermana; cuando despiertas sientes el olor de tu presa, y de otro demonio que desea acabar con él.

Sonríes altaneramente y te diriges hacia donde está el, quien esta luego de haber huido por mucho tiempo .Lo observas sentada desde un mueble mientras te presentas ante él.

Así fue como comenzó su historia, como él se convirtió en tu contratista, en tu sirviente, en tu todo. Solo que no lo sabias en ese entonces.

Han pasado ya 2 años el reloj está por terminar de dar la vuelta, estas sentada frente a una ventana a tu lado está el sirviente de tu amado contratista .Ambos tienen ideando estrategias días enteros, para salvar a rubio de volver al Abismo.

Solo tienen una opción; el pelinegro te mira con melancolía nunca fueron los mejores amigos pero ambos se tienen aprecio, sabes que si él se enteran de lo que planean no lo permitirá, suspiras y te levantas y sales de aquella habitación dejando solo al pelinegro.

Te consigues con él, con el rubio que no te deja dormir .Parece molesto, tú lo miras, sabes que frente al dejas la posición de ama –sirviente. Le preguntas que ocurre, el solo te agarra de una mano y te lleva a su habitación en aquella mansión donde viven luego de salir del abismo.

Algo en su mirada te hace entender que sabe lo que planeas, se encierra contigo en el cuarto; tú te sientas en la cama y abrazas tus piernas .El solo te empieza a regañar, te muerdes los labios quieres llorar .Él te tumba en la cama y te abraza a él.

_¨No quiero que me alejes de ti, no me importa volver allá, solo si estas a mi lado¨_

Te susurra, antes de besarte .No sabes que hacer, lloras en sus brazos; el momento está cerca, él se levanta, te tu sobre todo y se coloca un abrigo él .Ya es tiempo, su última pelea es ahora.

Sonríes cubriendo tu dolor, ambos salen por el balcón .No da tiempo de despedirse de todos por tu parte, él ya se despidió.

Al terminar la pelea ,regresas a tu forma humana y te acercas a él , quien sobre mientras la aguja se mueve por última vez .Él te abraza mientras el Abismo los traga, observas como los demás llegan , ya solo se ven sus cabezas ,susurras un adiós para desaparecer junto a él .Ambos fueron egoísta lo sabes , pero no importa ya .

Abres los ojos, con una leve sonrisa; siempre has odiado recordar pero ya no importa el está a tu lado, más bien en tus brazos acurrucado. Lo acaricias, igual nadie los puede ver solo tú y el saben lo que ocurre, el mantiene su forma humana pero se ha convertido en una cadena como tu.

Ya no te importa haber dejado la búsqueda de tus recuerdo de lado , el simple hecho de no estar sola te hace feliz , te hace aún más feliz que él sea el que este a tu lado .Tu relación con tu hermana no es la mejor , nunca lo ha sido ; mas ya no se odian y se entienden mejor .

* * *

Hola yo denuevo , con un one-shot algo amorfo de Pandora Hearts de mi pareja favorita ,Oz y Alice jejeje, bueno espero que les guste y si debo mejorar en algo me dejen sus opiniones y consejos!

Bueno ,no tenia planeado escribir el Fic pero salio de la nada y se debe aprovechar los momentos de inspiración .Saludos

Tamashi H.


End file.
